


prince

by httpdekus



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: First Kisses, M/M, a mess, fluff super soft uwu, homophobic parents, modern royalty?, prince!seonghwa, san is awkward boy, seonghwa is all over the place, servant!san
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 09:10:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpdekus/pseuds/httpdekus
Summary: servant san is left in charge with measuring prince seonghwa for his wedding that he doesn’t even want to attend.





	prince

san had been a servant for the royal family for a few years now, but he never really did anything. he always just stood around and was there for extra help in case any of the higher up servants needed it, where in most cases they didn’t. 

san stood behind his fellow servants who were calculating and doing measurements for the prince’s wedding that was coming up. he just sat there watching, daydreaming. 

san had the tiniest crush on the prince. he’s not sure how it came about, but he is for some reason, infatuated with the royal blooded boy. he thought he was beautiful, elegant, ethereal. he was the type of person that people would dream of being with. 

“san right? can’t he measure me if you have to go help with other matters? he’s been here long enough to know how.” the words came from the prince’s mouth, causing his heart to quicken so much that he was taken from his thoughts and plopped right back into the situation he was in. 

seonghwa had never said his name before, so san hearing his name come out of the princes mouth, was shocking. it made san’s hands sweat, more than they already were from just being there. 

“oh yes, i guess that will be okay.” the servant replied. “servant san? will you take my place in measuring, something has came up in the kitchen that i need to take care of.” 

san clasped his hands together and nervously nodded at the other servant. 

“have a good day prince seonghwa. i will leave you and servant san to it now.” 

“thank you.” the prince replied. 

san stood there frozen for a minute. he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do now. 

“ahem.” the prince cleared his throat, and san looked up embarrassed. 

“your majesty or uh, um- prince seonghwa, do you know where the past servant left off?” he spoke awkwardly, still not even close enough to measure the prince. 

“i have no idea.” he replied plainly. 

“okay, uh then i guess we’ll just start over, prin-“ 

“just call me seonghwa.” he interrupted. 

“uh we’re really not supposed to.” 

“i don’t mind, i would honestly rather just be called by name, no formalities.” he spoke.

“i-“ 

“please.” 

with that, san quickly looked up at the royal and just slowly nodded. he was always supposed to use formalities when talking to the royal family, but he also couldn’t disobey what a royal was asking. plus, the way seonghwa had said please, san’s sensitive heart had to comply. 

a few moments after the small conversation, san finally but nervously made his way over to the shirtless prince who was waiting to be measured. 

san deeply inhaled and then grabbed the measurement roll with his shaky hands, stretching it out from one end to the other. he looked down at the measurement booklet and read the words ‘chest to waist’ assuming that was the measurement from seonghwa’s chest to waist, he carefully moved the top edge of the roll to the top of his chest and carefully without touching him, tried to measure. 

“you know you can touch me right?” seonghwa said causing san to jump a little from the sudden voice. 

“oh yeah uh right.” san awkwardly laughed. 

he pressed the edge to his chest and rolled it down to the end of his waist. the heat radiating of off seonghwa’s body gave san goosebumps. 

going from never speaking a word to the prince that he had for some reason adored, to now having his hands on his bare and warm chest, was causing san to be even more awkward and uncomfortable than normal. 

“you wanna know something?” seonghwa spoke, looking down at san who was carefully measuring him. 

“hm?” he hummed. 

“i don’t want to go through with this wedding.” seonghwa faintly spoke. 

he went quiet for a minute, then started speaking again. 

“the worst thing is, i don’t even like girls. i’m not attracted to them in the slightest. and when i told my father, he laughed and told me it was a funny joke.” he stressfully laughed. 

san almost choked when he said that he didn’t like girls. it was the last thing he’d ever imagined would come out of the prince’s mouth. but the last part about the king laughing, made his heart sink. he felt all too hard about not being supported, as that’s the reason that he had this job as a servant anyways. 

“what would you do? if you were in the same position as me?” seonghwa looked down at san, his eyes genuinely hoping for an answer to his problem.

“um. run away maybe?” san answered, not quiet sure what he really could do about the situation. 

seonghwa hummed. 

“let’s run away then.” 

“w-what?” san stood up fully and looked at seonghwa, as if he didn’t hear him correctly. 

“let’s runaway from here. we could go a few villages away, leave all of this royal prince, servant life behind us.” he explained with a hopeful tone to his voice. “i mean, being a servant can’t be great. and my experience as a prince hasn’t been great so let’s leave it all behind, start somewhere new.” the prince rambled. 

“you want to runaway? with me?” san questioned, awkwardly pointing at himself. 

“yes. it was your idea anyways.” seonghwa answered. 

san wasn’t sure really what was happening at this point. he wasn’t really serious when he said runaway, but the prince took it completely serious and now he wants to runaway. 

“i could get in trouble for this though.” san said, fumbling with his hands worrying. 

“we’re running away! you’re not gonna get in trouble, we’re leaving this place! come on.” seonghwa said, probably a little too excited. 

seonghwa grabbed san’s hand and quickly moved towards the window. san’s heart not reacting correctly to this platonic gesture from the prince. 

“uh you don’t have a shirt on.” san awkwardly said before they went any farther. 

“oh right.” 

seonghwa went through his closet and threw on a plain black hoodie, and then threw a plain white one to san. 

“you don’t need those servants clothes anymore, put that on.” he said. 

after they were both clothed and changed, seonghwa headed for the window again but this time didn’t stop and without hesitation jumped out of it. 

san leaned over the edge and looked down to where the prince was staring up. 

“i used to jump out of here all the time when i was younger, i’ve gotten pretty good at it.” he laughed. 

this was a side to the prince, san had never seen. he’s always seen him so reserved and proper and well, ‘prince’ like. seeing him jump out of a window, and talk about running away, it reminded san that he is just like him, just a normal person. a person who is royal, but still as normal as everyone else their age. 

“prince seonghwa!” someone yelled from the hallways outside the door. 

san’s eyes went wide. 

“someone’s yelling your name!” san whisper yelled out the window. 

“then hurry up!” seonghwa motioned. 

san gulped. this was by far, the weirdest thing that’s ever happened to him in his life. 

he closed his eyes, and jumped quickly, before someone entered seonghwa’s room. 

a few seconds later and san was roughly landing on his weak ankles that didn’t take the fall too well. 

“ow.” san hissed. 

“oh, i probably should’ve like, tried to catch you maybe? i don’t know, this is my first time running away.” 

“yeah mine too.” san said plainly with a hint of sarcasm. 

a breath later, seonghwa was again grabbing san’s hand and leading him out of the castled fences, all while san was trying to keep up while limping on his injured ankle. 

— 

“i grabbed some ace bandages for your ankle.” seonghwa softly said as san met him in the middle of one of the store aisles. “sorry about that, we probably could’ve just walked out the doors, but i got a little carried away in the moment. i hope you’re okay.” 

san nervously smiled, adoring the way the prince was apologizing to him. 

“i’ll make it up to you! what’s your favorite movie and ice cream?” the prince asked with way too much energy, as san was huddled over the cart in exhaustion from running. 

“really it’s okay.” san chuckled. “where are we even going anyways? we just ran away, we’re like kind of homeless now?” san questioned. 

“no i have a place.” seonghwa answered. “no one knows about it, i used to go there when things would get to stressful when i was younger.” 

“it’s sounds like you already had a plan to runaway.” san spoke looking at the prince who stood on the other side of the cart. 

“maybe i did. but it was all you who actually made this happen.” he smiled. 

“yeah cause i was the one who jumped out of a second floor window first.” san laughed. 

they continued shopping for whatever little necessities they needed. seonghwa insisted that san grab whatever he wanted, as he had plenty of money, but san didn’t want to seem greedy or as if he was taking advantage of the prince, so he didn’t grab anything. 

when they finally arrived to this ‘place’ seonghwa had, the sun was almost down and the temperature was decreasing. both of them exhausted from their day of jumping, running, or in sans case, limping, and shopping. 

seonghwa plopped on the couch with the bandages in his hand, patting the cushion beside him. 

“sit.” 

san awkwardly sat next to him and lifted his ankle up. 

“so what’s your story anyways? how’d you end up working as a servant for my family?” seonghwa asked while carefully wrapping the bandage around his ankle. 

“um. well i got kicked out of my house, so i needed the money and somewhere to live so i just applied i guess.” san shyly explained. 

“ouch.” san yelped. 

“sorry...” seonghwa flinched. “why did you get kicked out?” 

“oh you know, just, being bad.” san made up. 

“yeah cause that’s believable.” seonghwa laughed. “no really, tell me. we ran away together, so come on.” 

“well uh. i came out as gay, and they didn’t take it very well.” san answered, awkwardly looking down at his hands that were placed neatly in his lap. 

“i didn’t know you were gay. why didn’t you say something earlier when i came out to you?” seonghwa slightly laughed and asked. 

san scoffed. “what? i was just supposed to be like, oh my gosh, i’m gay too! while i was standing in front of a cute prince who was shirtless?” 

“you think i’m cute?” seonghwa smirked. 

san went wide eyed and quickly covered his face with his hands. 

“no.” he mumbled into his sleeves. 

“i think you’re cute too.” the prince said quietly. 

by now they were both just awkwardly sitting next to each other in the couch. san’s ankle wrapped up, seonghwa sitting criss cross next to him. 

“i’ve never kissed a boy before.” seonghwa suddenly blurted. 

san nervously looked over at seonghwa and fiddled with his hands. “yeah neither have i.” 

half a second later, san was shocked to feel the prince’s lips on his. 

it was awkward, it was weird. it didn’t feel quite like fireworks as they both just had their lips plainly pressed together awkwardly. though once san closed his eyes and became more comfortable in the position, he carefully and softly deepened the kiss. 

“sorry, i just, really wanted to kiss you.” seonghwa pulled away suddenly and turned to face away from san. 

“oh uh, cool.” san mumbled. “i mean, no it was, good. i liked it.” 

it was silent. san sat there anxiously playing with his hands in his lap, staring at the back of seonghwa’s head. 

“uh. i want to kiss you again, but.” san squeaked out quietly. eventually seonghwa turning around to look at him. “i’m too scared to initiate it, so please kiss me.” 

the nervous but, a little more confident than san, prince, leaned san back into the couch and carefully placed his lips onto san’s. seonghwa above san, carefully but eagerly deepened the kiss. 

when seonghwa pulled away, they both caught their breath and san embarrassed and flustered covered his face, once again. 

“i didn’t think i’d be kissing a servant tonight.” 

“i didn’t think i’d be kissing a prince tonight.”


End file.
